Vinnie's little sister
In Vinnie's house, Rachel and Leo are going to have another baby. At first Vinnie doesn't like this idea. He goes to the pet shop and tells his best friend Sunil about this. "Sunil, I have some bad news." Vinnie said. "What's wrong Vinnie?" Asked Sunil. "Well I have a new little brother or sister coming soon." said Vinnie. "Oh come on Vinnie it's not that bad." Said Pepper. Sunil walks out of this problem. This reminds him about his little sister. Sunil sighs and sits on the floor, thinking about his little sister who died when he was 8. Russell and Zoe enter and they see that Vinnie and Sunil aren't having the a great time. "What's going on here?" Asked Russell. Vinnie tells Russell and Zoe that he's going to be a big brother. "and why is Sunil upset?" asked Zoe. Vinnie explains that Sunil had a sister once. Russell asks Sunil "Why isn't your sister here?" Sunil doesn't answer. He just walks away and cries softly. Sunil's glad that Vinnie's going to have a new brother or sister, but he's also very sad that his sister died. he'll never forget about it. When it was time, Rachel texts Vinnie and wants him to get ready. "Where are you going Vinnie?" Asked Russell. Vinnie has to go to the hospital. Luckily he can bring his friends. So Russell, Zoe, Minka, pepper, Penny, and Sunil go. At the hospital, Rachel is in the birthing room with Leo right by her side. Meanwhile the teenage pets walk around by themselves. "Okay there are 7 of us and we need to meet back here in about maybe 4 hours?" Asked Russell. "yes." Said Zoe. "But we need to be with someone. Zoe and Pepper. Vinnie and Sunil and Penny and Minka." Penny asks "What about you Russell?" Russell will be with Vinnie and Sunil. So the girls go one way and the boys go the other way. Vinnie asks Sunil about something. "Sunil what's bugging you?" Sunil doesn't answer. Russell tells Vinnie to leave Sunil alone. Meanwhile with Rachel and Leo, Rachel's asking how long will she be like this. "How long will I be like this?" She asked. "You'll be in here for 4 hours." Said the nurse. "Oh no!!!" Yelled Rachel. "Don't worry Rachel, your husband, Leo's right here." said Nurse Carol. "Leo?" asked Rachel. "it's okay. I'm here." said Leo. Meanwhile the teenagers are walking around the hospital. They were doing this for 45 minutes. "man how long does it take for my mom to have a baby!?" asked Vinnie. Russell tells him it takes time. Zoe and the girls come back and they see the boys in a different place. "hey why are you in a different place" asked Minka. Russell tells her that Sunil was in the bathroom for at least 34 minutes. Vinnie knocks on the door. "Come on Sunil, you've been in there for 34 minutes! Are you okay?" Sunil opens the door. "Sorry Vinnie. I'm just upset. you're so lucky that your little sister or brother is going to live." said Sunil. "hey I have a question, what happened to your sister?" asked Vinnie. Sunil told his friends the entire thing. When he was 8, he and his sister started throwing up and coughing. Klara was very worried that her son and daughter were sick. She called the hospital and they were both in a bed in the same room. A few weeks later, Sunil was better and one day he got up and check on his sister. "And when I checked on my sister.....she....she.....she was dead." said Sunil. he stopped talking and walked out of the room and started crying. "Come on lets....lets go see Rachel's baby." said Sunil. 4 hours later, Leo called in Vinnie and his friends. When they came in, Rachel had her new baby girl. The baby's name is Kathrine or Katie. Vinnie loved that he had a little sister. Category:New Stories